Tristan Bowman
Annotated Bibliography Summary The main arguments of this article is that there is a positive correlation between violent video games and aggressive behaviour in children have a positive correlation, also that more research must be conducted on aggressive behaviour that is caused by video games. The author also discredits experts that vouch that there is no correlation between violent video games and aggressive youths. The article compares results of studies taken to measure aggressive behaviour and helpfulness concludes that children who play violent videogames are more aggressive and less helpful. Assessment This source is not very useful but it does show a view on video games causing aggressive behaviour. The source cannot be taken completely seriously because the author uses informal writing when describing the experts in the video games industry almost to the point that he is mocking them. Therefore the source is also biased as he does not acknowledge a counter argument. Another huge flaw of the article is that the author states that there is not enough research done on the subject but he concludes that video games cause aggressive behaviour anyway. The author also makes references to himself at points during the article. Reflection This article can be used in a counter argument because the author is one of the most outspoken psychologists against video games. He has written many articles with regards to this topic. The article can be discredited within the argument to help. It has however made me more aware that more research must be done on the topic as a whole. Reference Anderson, CA. (2007). An update on the effects of playing violent video games. Journal of Adolescence. 27 (1), 113-122. Essay Introduction and topic sentences The debate that video games have an adverse effect on those that consume them is almost as old as the video game industry itself. However do violent video games cause violence in young children that do consume them? I will argue that violent video games do not have any effect on violent crime. #Violent video games had been predicted to raise the violent crime rate. #Violent video games causes aggression in children, but the effect dwindles as the consumer gets older. #Violent video games has a correlation with aggressive behavior in children says Anderson. References Anderson, C. 2004. An update on the effects of playing violent video games. Journal of Adolescence, 27 (1), p. 113–122. 27 Aug 2013. Ferguson, C., San Miguel, C., Garza, A. and Jerabeck, J. 2011. A longitudinal test of video game violence influences on dating and aggression: A 3-year longitudinal study of adolescents. Journal of Psychiatric Research, 46 (2), pp. 141-146. Funk, J., Baldacci, H., Pasold, T. and Baumgardner, J. 2004. Violence exposure in real-life, video games, television, movies, and the internet: is there desensitization?. Journal of adolescence, 27 (1), pp. 23--39. Jeanne, B., Debra, D., Buchman, B., Jenksa, J. Bechtoldta, H. 2003. Playing violent video games, desensitization, and moral evaluation in children. Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology. 24 (4), p413–436.